A bit of madness
by SochiT
Summary: History is taking part after events from the movie. It's all about how Tarrant and Alice got together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Paring: Alice/Tarrant

Rating: M explicit adult content. Later chapters.

Disclaimer: History is taking part after events from the movie. It's about how Tarrant and Alice got together :)

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Prologue: I just wonder...**

**ALICE POV:**

After leaving Wonderland to answer some questions and finish unfinished business I started to feel uneasy. Why, I wonder? Like someone invisible was squeezing my chest, taking my breath away. I also begun to have those dreams. Dreams about green eyes asking me silently to come back. They intensified when I was in China. 'Twas only one month since I came. An urge to come back to England grow bigger and bigger each day.

"You acting very fast, Miss Kingsleigh" said one of company apprentice "I suspect that you're eager to return to England very much. China isn't what you hoped for? Or is it because of someone?"

"Oh, yes... I miss my family. I just want to go back." I stated, but it was lie. I just wanted to jump into rabbit hole and meet those eyes again. "How do you think, Mr Lewis, how many days left to finish preparations for the company?"

"I think that about two weeks, and we're ready to launch everything and then you can go back to report everything to Lord Ascot." Lewis's words make me happy. Only two weeks and she will sail back away. Oh! I need to buy fabrics for him.

**TARRANT POV:**

I was sitting at usuall tea party with Chess, Thackery and Mally, and it was nice, yes, but since Alice disappeared right in front of my eyes I felt incomplete. But of course, because we celebrated Frabjous Day for a week now I didn't have time to think 'bout that.

"Tarrant!" I heard just before I was hit with scone on my face. "Suprise!" Mally and Thackery has been laughing at me.

"Tarrant, whats with you?" Chess look at me suspicous. "I've never seen you behaving like that. Especially with your reflex."

"I... I don't know..." I replied "I was thinking hard 'bout somethin'... dunno wut's with mey. I just wonder when Alice will come back... It's already one week since she left. How much time it has passed in Aboveland?"

"Oh, so that's what is goin' on." Chess appeared just next to my ear. "You're missing our little Champion, that's right?

Don't worry, I feel it won't be long." If Chess saying that he's feelin' sumthin, you can be 100% percent sure it's true.

"Do ya, ol' fellow?" I grinned to Chess happily. Wait... why? 'Tis what disturbing me the most. I just want to see those blonde curls and see deep into brown eyes of her. Desperately. When she'll be back I'll make her the best outfit, from best of the best fabric and laces, that's a promise to myself!

A/N: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Paring: Alice/Tarrant

Rating: M explicit adult content. Later chapters.

Disclaimer: History is taking part after events from the movie. It's about how Tarrant and Alice got together :)

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Time flows so fast**

**ALICE POV:**

I haven't noticed flow of time. Just moment before I was buying all those luxurious fabrics, laces and other things for my dear Hatter and then I was sailing back to England. Also that part of my comeback flew really fast. Like 'twas second ago, when I left port in Honk Kong, and when one of the sailors scream "Land, England at last!". That was when I got really nervous. Questions started to pop in my head "Can I go back there?", "How much time have passed since I left?", "He'll still be there, right?" the last one makes me feel so much pain in the chest. What if he won't be there for me? If I never see Hatter again?

After I went ashore my mum and sister greet my happily. I was really happy I could see my family again, I did. But that wasn't thing my heart yearn for. I just wanted to go back to Underland.

"My sweet daughter" my mum kissed me in forehead "I'm very pleased that you returned to us. I have surprise for you! In three days from now Lord Ascot is organizing welcome party for you, also to celebrate your achievements in China."

"Really?" I was surprised that chance to go back occurred so fast. "I'm a bit embarrassed... I haven't expected such a greeting."

"Don't worry, this time no one will propose to you, I assure you." Margaret added this with grin. "We won't make same mistake twice."

"Yes, but shall we go? I have enough of port smell" mum said while wrinkle her nose.

Those three days passed also really quickly. I have to tell all my adventures in China and also while I sail there and back to England. I explained culture and customs in China, also their exotic food and clothes. Mum couldn't believe that women in China don't wear corset or stockings, also European one because of heat and humidity.

Day of the party was really crazy, in the morning me and Margaret were having fun choosing my and her dress. After that we went by the carriage to Ascots Estate. That time I felt like my heart will break away from my chest. Soon. Soon I'll drink Pishsalver... uhm, yuck. As for the party, I was surprised that it went so smooth. I didn't fell bored or that I made something improper. It's not all about being proper, isn't it? Anyway just when I had opportunity I run to the woods...

I was running so fast like I was chased by dogs. When I reached rabbit hole I didn't hesitate. I just jump without thinking twice. I can't wait to see it!

**TARRANT POV:**

Time after last tea part flew really fast. After Chess told me that Alice will be back I've locked myself in my workroom and started to prepare 3 most gorgeous outfits for Alice I could make. First was blue dress with white laces, second also dress, a summer dress all blue with darker blue straps and lastly... Um sumthin' I've blushed all the time while making it, a light blue nightgown. My mad mind shown me pictures of here slender body touching this material and I had to really control myself to not destroy it with jealousy.

Of course time played unfair with me again. I didn't realize that I spent whole week in my workroom preparing clothes. I rushed out of the house to see what I've always expect to see in front of it. A tea party. How rude!

"How rude that you didn't come to my house to check up on me. No! You just sit here and DRIN' TAY!" I was a bit furious "Chess you told me she will be here soon!" At this moment I have to duck, Thackery throw cup on me. "You slurking urpal slakush scr...!"

"Hatter!" Mally shout at me.

"I'm fine..." I grated. "But anyway how many time has passed since last tea part I've attended?"

"Um, a week perhaps? Who knows?" Chess said with this huge grin of his. "Anyway Tarrant, I feel something... or rather someone is coming... Maybe you should greet him at the doors?" he asked in his twisted manner.

"Oh." I was just speechless "So... um... I-I thin' we should go." After that I felt like my legs where guiding me on their own. Why know time was again playing with me, flowing slower?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Paring: Alice/Tarrant

Rating: M explicit adult content. Later chapters.

Disclaimer: History is taking part after events from the movie. It's about how Tarrant and Alice got together :)

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Welcome tea party**

**TARRANT POV:**

I was nervous. I stood in front of the Doors to Aboveland and thought that maybe my expectations won't be fulfilled. What if Alice won't remember me, or won't like to be with me...? Oh my, I shouldn't even think 'bout that. Why would she like to be with such a mad man?

"Why so serious Tarrant?" Mally stabbed me with her needle-sword in my leg "We're going to see ALICE! In a minute" I've looked upon each of us and could see that everyone are excited. Why am I so tense?

"Alyyyce! Alyyyce!" Thackery jumped with a spoon "And it's not 'rong Alyyce, 'tis goode wan!"

"Yeah... " I've nodded "Let's bevvy some tea, aye." And we spread blanket and sit to enjoy some earl grey while waiting. While we were sitting and drinkin' I was thinking if it will be appropriate to invite Alice to stay in my house. Maybe it wasn't as comfortable as Marmoreal castle, but I really hoped that she'll agree. Oh, it would be such a great thing! I could take her to most beautiful part of Underland, show her everything she hadn't seen last time. I also could make her gorgeous outfits and hats. Ahh, she was so beautiful that my Alice. Stop Tarrant! She's not yours.

"Tarrant... Tarrant! TARRANT!" I looked shocked at Chess who yelled at me to catch my attention "I'm yelling at you for 5 minutes now. Wake up!"

"O'kay, o'kay, you 'ol lazy cat." I grumbles "What dae ye want?" He like to piss me off, really.

"Do you have some more of those delicious biscuits?" And he dares to ask such stupid questions with angelic smile. "Their taste is the best Tarrant, I hope you prepare more than those few we ate already."

"For the White Castle sake! Ah maede sae much an' ye ate them awreddy?" I looked shocked at plates. I don't know how I'll endure this waiting with bunch of mad creatures eating everything they'll see. "Eh, wait here, I'll go fetch some more." And so I returned home to bring some more cookies. If it wasn't for Alice comeback I wouldn't even think 'bout going anywhere. But she might be hungry...

**ALICE POV:**

I flew by this crazy tunnel and I felt like time stopped. Why? I really wanted to hurry. But to my relive I landed at last in this familiar chamber with Drink Me bottle and key on the table. I also had to remember to take Upelkuchen from floor to make me big again. Of course I know that when I get smaller I need to pack into my bag my dress to put it on later. Yes, this time I did everything correctly.

My heart beat like furious when I open the doors and look at Underland. After I satisfied my eyes with view which I longed for I ate Upelkuchen and put on my dress. Then... I begun to hear loud voices... Especially one was very familiar. I've approached source of those voices closer and I realized it was Hatter, oh lucky me!

But wait, he scream something and then go somewhere? But why? When he disappeared from my sight I've entered the meadow in a shock.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Looking at the place where I last saw Tarrant's back.

"Alice!" everyone shouted at me with joy. "You're back at last!"

"We were waiting for you those 2 weeks you know?" Mally jumped near my foots with grin on her face "Everyone will be delighted for our Champion comeback!"

"Myss Alyyss! I so nyss to see ya!" Thackery looked at me in awe. "Jus' wayt for Tarrant, he just went to fech som cookys! Cooookyyyssss..."

"Oh, yes, I saw him, when he was going somewhere just minute ago. So he went for cookies? Maybe let's go to catch him!" I stated. I knew I cant' wait that long for him. I need to see him now!

"Oh Alice" Chess vaporeted in front of my face "why so eager to see Hatter? Is there any special reason?" He looked at me with those I-know-everything eyes of his.

"Well yes! I just think that it's better to go to him and sit by the tables and enjoy some tea and talk." I tried to lie, but somehow I knew that he knew that I lied. "Let's go!" We packed tea pots, cups and plates into basket, I folded the blanket and we went to Tarrant house. My hear was ticking like a clock, counting down each second to our meeting.

**Please, feel right at home**

**TARRANT POV:**

"Where ur those cookies?" I mumbled to myself looking for them. I searched kitchen when finally I got them. But suddenly I straightened. I heard strange coming from the outside. "Glaikit lazy bastards cannae bide fur sweets! Ah will shaw them!" Again I muttered angry. At last I found biscuits I was looking for, I took them into small basket and rushed out to yell at my company and ask what are they doing here and not there.

"Oi! Ye fat lazy bastards! Whit fur th' white yoo're daein' at mah hoose? Argh..." I opened door to my house with a kick and stared angrily at everyone when I realized Alice was with them. "Oh, Alice! I'm so sorry I yelled, I mean cookies. Cookies wanted to eat them. I mean eat... cookies..."

"Tarrant, calm down" She come closer to me and hug my tightly. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"I'm fine... yes, me too." I said to her while her golden locks where tickled my cheeks. "Alice! You're late again! Naughty! Please sit with us, let's drink tea!" I took her arm and put it on mine. Then escorted her to her chair right next to mine. Of course next to mine, I grinned to myself in my thoughts.

"We were having party for two weeks now, celebrating Frabjous Day. White Queen also be delighted to see you here in Underland again. We'll go to her tomorrow I think. Chess can you go later and inform McTwisp that there is a special guest for the queen? Sooo, Alice!" Here I again turned my eyes for my beautiful Champion "Tell us your adventures in Aboveland! We are so eager to listen everything!"

"Well, let's start from..." after just a second I lost track of what she was saying. I just got lost in those brown eyes of her, those golden locks. Smile when she said something funny. Her hand gestures and quick breath from talking fast, little blush over her cheeks. Here breast was waving rapidly. I was mesmerized my looking at her. "Oh! Tarrant in China I bought something for you!" She turn to me and then stood up and started to unpacking her bag. I come back to senses and look at her interested. She picked small bales of fabrics, some bags with laces and other accessories for sewing.

"Oh my, these is a very nice present, sweetling, but I don't know if I deserved to get such a gift." I stated touching soft exotic fabric from Aboveland. "Can you tell me later what kind of clothes they're making of it?" I imagined how Alice could look wrapped in this fabric... naked... oh, stop this it's inappropriate.

"O-of course you do." Alice smile at me and still she blushed, maybe even more. "I'll tell you everything you want." Then she again started too talk with rest. Again I just looked at her while holding fabric in my fingers letting it slide across them.

**ALICE POV:**

At first I was a bit scared when Tarrant jumped from house and started to scream at Mally, Thackery and Chess over come sweets. But then he realized I was with them and I saw this embarrassment in his eyes. He wanted to explain in this cute manner of him. I just come closer and calmed him down. I was so happy that I couldn't resist and hugged him. Then he took my arm just like a perfect gentleman and lead me to the table. Just like I've thought they wanted to hear everything I did in Aboveland.

"Well, let's start from when I've left Underland. I went straight to the engagement party. I refused this boring Hamish to be his wife, I told everyone what I was thinking and go with Lord Ascot to talk about business. My late father had trading company and I wanted to expand it to land called China." I looked at Tarrant. His eyes where yellow with this light pink hiding there... He looked at me with passion, I've felt I blushed. "There I had to persuade traders to begin cooperation with my company. I also have learn about foreign culture of this country." I told them about people, weather, food, art and finally for Hatter, I told about clothes of China, they listened to me like charmed. "Oh! Tarrant in China I bought something for you!" I go to my bag to take packages from it. I gave him everything and looked how he touched everything, felt each of fabric in his finger. I started to fell jealous about it. I know I shouldn't but I just wanted him to touch me just like this materials. I should feel ashamed but I didn't.

"Oh my, these is a very nice present, sweetling, but I don't know if I deserved to get such a gift. Can you tell me later what kind of clothes they're making of it?" I looked at him when he was touching fabrics then I looked into his eyes to see... see pink? I could swear that it was lust.

"O-of course you do." I smiled at him. I know I have blush all over my cheeks, I felt hot. "I'll tell you everything you want." And then I continued to tell my story. Sometimes peek what Hatter was doing. He still had one of the fabrics in his finger. It had slide across his finger all the time, making me yearn for touch of his finger even more. "And that's how I got here again." I finished my story.

"You are really brave!" Mally praised me. "I don't know if I could go somewhere far away to argue with other people. I'm too nervous to do so I think."

"Don't say that Mally! I know that if I had you with me I could make even better business!" I stated to support her a bit.

"Don't flatter me Alice." She replied but I knew that she was touched by my words. "Ok Thackery, it's time for us. Chess ar'ya going with us?"

"Yes, I think so. I need to go to McTwisp anyway. And it getting darker. Time to finish this tea party." Chess whirl in air and disappeared. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnyt Myss Alyyss!" Thackery jumped onto ground and took Mally between his ears.

"Goodnight Alice!" Mally waved me goodbye from Thackery's head.

When everyone have left I turned my head to Tarrant. "Shall we clean the table? Hey, Tarrant. Hey?" It took my while to get his attention.

"Oh, yes, lets take those cups, plates and pots." And he started to put all of it on a tray. "Can you take those two? They won't fit on the tray. And after that I'll bring your bag inside to your room.

"Can you show me your place?" I asked. "It's my first time to go inside to your house. I hope I won't bother you tonight. Maybe tomorrow Queen Mirana will give me some small room in her palace so I won't bother you too long." But somehow I begged him in my thoughts to let me be with him in this house for ever. And then...

"Um... I was thinking... Maybe you would like to live here with me, not on a court with White Queen? I have big house, maybe not so comfortable as White Palace, but it's nice in my opinion." He stated and watch me with tension.

"I'd love that! Of course if I won't be too much pain for you." It was just like my dreams come true just in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe my luck.

"Oh, I'm so happy, sweetling!" I love also how he call me sweetling. We took dishes to sink and then he started to show me the house. I couldn't believe it's so big. In front it look rather small but inside there is second floor with 3 bedrooms and nice bathroom. At the ground floor there was nice living-room and big kitchen with table for 6 people. And the most magical place of all – Tarrant's workroom. It was fool of fabrics, figure-models with unfinished clothes, figure-heads with both unfinished and finished hats. I stared at everything with awe.

"Alice, I also have somethin' for ya. But wait, I'll fetch you bag and we'll go to your new bedroom." he stated with huge grin. I looked at him with curiosity. "Wait here." Then he go for my bag. Just second after he came. "Let's go, sweetling." So I went after him. He opened first doors. "This is your room. I hope you like it!." I looked at my new room with surprise. It was so beautiful. Blue walls, and blue curtains. Blue cape on the bed. Huge mirror on the wall and beautiful dark furniture. I was just amazed.

"It's beautifull!" I jumped on the bed "And I love the bed!" I acted like a 5-year-old child, but I didn't care. He sat next to me, then he lay down next to me.

"Look at the ceiling!" He stated. I had to roll over and then a shock took my words. On the ceiling I had stars and comets and all universe. It looked beautiful. "I made it especially for you, Alice." He looked at me with this yellow eyes of his, showing how he care about me.

"Thank you, Tarrant." I replied and grab his hand. I lay on the bed and didn't notices, when I just fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, he still was holding my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Paring: Alice/Tarrant

Rating: M explicit adult content. Later chapters.

Disclaimer: History is taking part after events from the movie. It's about how Tarrant and Alice got together :)

* * *

**Chapter III**

**First day**

**ALLICE POV:**

I was dreaming about him. In my dream Tarrant was sitting next to me. He was telling me how he love me, and how he have missed me since I left.

"I really missed you, Sweetling. And if I only could tell you how I love you. But it doesn't matter. I wouldn't dare to say it to you." That was strange. He was saying it now? Ah, doesn't matter. It's only a dream.

"I love you, Tarrant." I just said to encourage him. But then that dream changed to other one, where I was sailing in stars. I don't remember anything more. When I woke up in the morning I saw Hatter sleeping next to me, holding my hand. I was really touched by this view. When he was asleep he looked so peaceful and beautiful. I was gazing at him for quite long when he opened his eyes and woke up.

"Good morning!" I said smiling "I fell asleep yesterday, I think I was a bit tired after journey and all that what happened. I'm sorry." I stood up and looked for some fresh dress in my bag.

"Don't apologize, Alice. I should apologize about sleeping in same bed. It wasn't right." He was backing to doors with blush on his cheeks. So adorable! "Please, forgive me." And he rushed out of the room. I only could shout after him that it's ok, there's no problem. So I did.

"Don't worry Tarrant! It's no problem, we're friends!" I hoped he understood and won't be bothered by it. "Hmm, I'll go and wash myself" I murmured to myself. I took soap, dress and towels and went to get myself clean.

**TARRANT POV:**

When I show Alice her new bedroom she was mesmerized. She was like that little girl I first met. Jumping on the bed. I couldn't stop grinning. It made me really proud that I and my work was the reason that she was happy. "Look at the ceiling!" I said, and then I realized that my Alice is the most beautiful in the world. She was just perfect in every way. "I made it especially for you, Alice." She turned her gaze onto me and I could see her brown eyes. Eyes which were looking at me, showing be how she was happy.

"Thank you, Tarrant." She said and grabbed my hand. Then she just lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. I was looking at her all the time. She didn't noticed when she fell asleep. Then I could tell her everything.

"Alice, my beautiful Alice. You don't even now how lucky I am having you right here beside me." I touched her golden locks. " Your hair is like sun. Your skin is so delicate I'm always frightened I could hurt you. I love you so much. Since I saw you coming here for second time to kill Jabberwock." I wrapped one of her curls on my finger. It was so silky. "I really missed you, Sweetling. And if I only could tell you how I love you. But it doesn't matter. I wouldn't dare to say it to you." I felt my heart will fall apart. But I gad to be strong. Then something strange happened. Alice shook her head and then...

"I love you, Tarrant." She said while dreaming. How was is possible? I couldn't believe it. It was like spark of hope. But what if it was only dream? On the other hand, she was dreaming about me. Me! No one else. I lay next to her, still holding her hand. Only for a while, I thought to myself. But accidentally I fell asleep. When I woke up it was morning.

"Good morning!" Alice said to me, smiling like an angel. "I fell asleep yesterday, I think I was a bit tired after journey and all that what happened. I'm sorry." She stood up and then she started to look for something in her bag. Then I realized what happened. I was sleeping with her. She must be mad at me. Stupid, glaikit radge cheil!

"Don't apologize, Alice. I should apologize about sleeping in same bed. It wasn't right." I backed slowly to doors I felt hot from shame. "Please, forgive me." Then I run down to calm and prepare some breakfast.

"Don't worry Tarrant! It's no problem, we're friends!" I heard Alice. I felt a bit better when she said that. Then I remembered last night, when she said those beautiful words. I've just longed for more.

* * *

**Invitation**

**TARRANT POV:**

I was preparing breakfast for me and Alice when I heard knocking. I opened the door and saw McTwisp.

"Hello Hatter, how are you? Is Miss Alice here? I have message from Queen Mirana for you and Alice." He said. I opened doors wider and invited him with my hand to come inside.

"Alice is in bath I think, I heard water running. Would you like some tea and toasts? I'm preparing breakfast. Sit down. I'm fine by the way. What's with the message?" White Rabbit sat on one of chairs.

"Yes for the tea, no for the toasts. I ate already. Chess was in Palace yesterday and said that Alice is here. Queen Mirana said that we need to celebrate it and today in the evening there will be a party for Alice. Everyone are invited." He annouced. Then we begun to hear footsteps on the corridor, then on the stairs. A second after we saw Alice. "Good morning, Miss Alice!"

"Oh, Mc Twisp! Good morning, so nice to see you!" Alice smiled and come to the kitchen. Then she sat behind the table. "How are you? How is the Queen?"

"Everyone are fine, Miss Alice. I have a message for you." Then he said the same thing as he said to me. "I hope you will be present. We will send carriage here so you won't have to go on foot."

"Thank you, we will be there, right Tarrant?" She asked me with this smile of her. "But I don't have any dress." Her smile disappeared.

"Don't worry Alice, while you were in Aboveland I prepared dress for you. I hope you'll like it." I said to her. I couldn't watch her being sad. "After breakfast I'll show it to you." Then we ate and talked with McTwisp.

"Can you show me this dress?" Alice asked me when White Rabbit left. "I'm really curious how it looks like." Again it was my little Alice with all her curiosity and pureness.

"Yes of course. Come with me." I smiled to her. We went to my workshop. I showed her dress on the mannequin. "How do you like it?"

"It's beautiful! Can I try it on?" She was so happy. She touched sleeve to feel its silky fabric. "I like its color. My favorite color is blue." She grinned to me.

"Yes I know, that's why I made it that way. Take it to your bedroom and try it!" I stated because I also couldn't wait to see her in my work. "I'll wait for you here." She left. Meanwhile I was cleaning my study.

**ALICE POV:**

I took this gorgeous dress and went to my room to change. Oh I was so lucky that Tarrant was such an artist. His work was always the best. I loved the fabric of this dress so smooth and silky. I undress so fast. I couldn't wait to feel it on my skin. When I put it on at last I looked into a mirror on a wall. Oh, this dress was amazing. Blue sleeves were falling over her arms. Silky material was wrapping her chest gently, accenting her curves. Bottom of dress was like ocean's waves. White laces looked like rough waves. I imaged myself as water goddess or wind goddess. I know I shouldn't compare myself to a goddess, but that dress was just like that. I run quickly to Tarrant.

"Tarrant! It's beautiful!" I run to him. That's why I didn't notice bend on the carpet. I fell straight to his arms. "Oh. I'm s-sorry." I blushed looking so closely into his eyes. Now yellow with little green shades. Then my sight went down on his lips. Those red lips, like cherries or raspberries. I unconsciously licked my lips. I wonder if they taste like berries? My head without asking me move closer to his. And I kissed him! God, what did I do? But I couldn't stop myself. I closed my eyes and kissed him, and I felt he also kissed me. It felt wonderful. But suddenly Tarrant stopped me.

"I'm sorry Alice, Ah shooldnae tak' advantage ay ye." He turned back to me. I've heard his heavy breath. I come closer to him and put my forehead on his back.

"It's all right Tarrant. I liked it. How 'bout you?" I pressed my head to his back. I didn't want to end this feeling I gad in my heart. "By the way, I love this dress. It's the most beautiful dress I ever got."

"Yer welcome. And... I liked it too. But I don't want to push anything. I don't want to make you feel bad." He was so kind. Always thinking about my well-being. I move a little back from him so he could turn to me. His cheeks were still a little red. I couldn't stop myself from grinning. "Ekhm, yes. McTwisp said that our carriage will be here on 3 o'clock. So we have some time. Maybe you would like to go for a little walk?"

"Yes, I'd love that. But wait a second, I'll go change again. I don't want to stain this gorgeous dress." Then I went to my room again to put something casual and comfortable. When I was ready Tarrant offered his arm and we went to walk. We talked about clothes in Aboveland. Like he asked me earlier I could tell him about clothing in China, described to him how Japanese Kimono looks like. I asked him if he could make me something like that. Then we talk about various thing. We laughed and really have a good time. That was just perfect beginning of day. Of my life in Underland.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Paring: Alice/Tarrant

Rating: M explicit adult content. Later chapters.

Disclaimer: History is taking part after events from the movie. It's about how Tarrant and Alice got together :)

Author's note: This time I made this chapter as a whole. I didn't divide it into two. I felt it should be as one piece.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Party and great news**

**ALLICE POV:**

Morning incident occupied my mind. While walking and talking with Tarrant I couldn't stop feeling extreme happiness. And fluffy sensation in my belly. Just like Margaret told me. When you fall in love you have butterflies in your stomach. And Hatter likes the kiss. For a while we were walking in a complete silence. Then I started to wonder... "Tarrant, how this party will look like? It's in the evening so it won't be a normal tea party, yes?"

"Yeah, it'll be rather different. A ball I could say. With feast and dances. I'll show you my vigorous Futterwacken." He grinned to me. "We can eat and dance. Queen Mirana organize the best parties! Now, we should go back and prepare." We've turned back to house. I was a bit scared of the party. I didn't like crowds, dancing with stranger and those formal talks. "Is there something wrong, Alice?" He looked at me concerned.

"Yes... you see. When I was in Aboveland I really hate those formal parties... dancing with every man invited. Talking about boring things. I just like to be near my real friends." I had to reveal my thoughts to him. Maybe he could advise me something.

"Hmm... I see. So let's make a deal. I'll be with you all the time. I won't let anyone to dance with you but me." Then he made this huge grin. Gap between his teeth was to adorable. "And I'll try to not bore you." When we reached Tarrant's house we separated to prepare ourselves in our rooms. Again I dressed up in beautiful dress that he made me. I wanted to make something with my hair, but those curls are really hard to model. When I stepped oot of the room to see Tarrant wearing purple jacket and matching waistcoat, pink chemise and his kilt. As always his socks didn't match to each other. The same moment we looked at each other we've heard knocking. "Shall we?" He offered me his arm as always and we went downstairs to answer knocking. At the door we met one of White Guards. He showed us way to carriage. When we were inside I really begun to stress. My hands were trembling. "Why are you so nervous, Alice?"

"I don't know. I always was nervous when I was going to a party. And today it's special party for my return. Everyone will be agitated because I was Champion and killed Jabberwock." I couldn't stop to stress.

"Hey, I'm here. It will be all right." He grabbed my hand. When I felt this warmth. His gentle touch. I calmed down. This is what I need. Hatter by my side. And everything will be really great. Rest of the ride we talked and laughed.

**TARRANT POV:**

I think we're getting closer to each other minute by minute. I felt it in this kiss. I felt it during the walk or in a carriage when my presence could calm her. Isn't this strange? Me, a mad person, could calm my beautiful Alice when she was nervous. Just like she can calm my madness. Of course a bit of madness is in everyone and it's fine. But there are times when I can't control myself and Alice snapped me out of it. When we reached the castle she was laughing with me and no one would guess she was trembling and stressing not long ago.

"Welcome, Miss Alice. Welcome, Mr. Hightopp." Mc Twisp greeted us. "Let's go to main hall. Queen is waiting for you." We went after him inside the castle. We entered a great hall to see a lot of people. In the end, at the platform I saw Queen Mirana. She was smiling. We went closer to her. When we reached her she hugged Alice an then she said to everyone.

"Welcome, Alice. Champion of Underland. We are so happy that you comeback to us so quickly. Let's applaud our Champion!" Everyone were clapping their hands and cheering. Even I clapped my hands and whistled with my tooth gap.

"Thank you very much." Alice replied a bit embarrassed. I haven't expected such a greeting for her. Moment later Queen lift her hand to silence the crowd.

"Now, let a party begin!" The moment she said it, musicians started to play music. Some of people went to tables to eat, some started to dance or talk. Queen approached Alice and me to talk.

"Ah Alice, I'm so happy you've returned to us. Those two weeks without you were sad. Even though we had parties to celebrate your victory. But they were incomplete without you. Let's sit. Tell me everything you did in Aboveland." We sat at the Queen table and she begun to tell the Queen everything. She was shocked that in Aboveland it was about four months since Alice left. When she finished the story Queen's eyes were sparkling with disbelieve. "Such a wonderful adventures. You've experienced a lot. Allow me now to ask some questions. Where you want to stay? Because I prepared nice room for you here in the castle. Of course if you want to stay with Tarrant it's also fine by me."

"If it's fine, Your Majesty, I'd like to stay with him. I prefer smaller houses. I lived my entire life in big manisions." For a short time she turned to me, I saw eyes were beautiful eyes, showing her happiness. "I hope I didn't offend you, Your Majesty."

"Please call me Mirana. You're like a sister for me. A precious friend. We don't need to be so formal. I have also one more thing to ask before you go to dance or eat. Would you like to work at Marmoreal as a my Advisor in trade matters?" Queen were looking at Alice with curiosity. Alice again turned to me to see some approval or encouragement. When she saw what she wanted in my eyes she turned back to Queen.

"I'd love that, Your... Mirana. I'll try my best." She smiles to Queen Mirana and then to me. "Now please excuse me, I'd like to eat something. Me and Tarrant ate only breakfast. Shall we go?" Alice stood up and took my hand. I went after her to table with food. "Hmm... what shall we eat?"

"Just wait. I'll give you the best food. Hmm... by the way, you are overjoyed now. I'm pleased to see you that way. Full of passion." Maybe I went too far. When I said the last part she blushed strongly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to say anything bad."

**ALICE POV:**

"Don't apologize... I just remembered something. For what you've said. Yes, I feel happy. That I'm here with you and everyone. That I can live with you and be just the way I am." I came closer to him and when he was busy putting some food on our plates I kissed him in a cheek.

"A-alice..." He looked at me shocked. But I only smiled. Maybe because of all of this happiness I had this courage to do such an improper thing. But I didn't care. I just wanted to be near Hatter. Feel a billions of butterflies in my belly. Or something even more... At this thought I felt hot. I felt I blush even harder. "All right. Let's return to table and eat, Sweetling." We returneed back to Queens table and begun to eat. A while later Thackery and Mally come.

"'Elo myss Alyss. Haw'r yoo?" Thackery sat next to Tarrant and put Mally on the table..

"I'm fine. It's nice to see you two." I smiled to them. Mally places herself on a special seating made especially for her.

"Alice, Hatter, we're going tomorrow by the lake. Care to join us? Chess is coming too. We can make tea party at the beach." As always Dormouse was really energetic. I looked at Tarrant.

"Of course we will go!" He stated enthusiastically. "We also can play some funny games and have fun in a water." His eyes were now yellow. His mad self was planning something funny I hope. "Oh, Alice, you've finished your meal. Shall we dance now?"

"Umm... but I don't know any dances of Underland." I panicked a little. "I don't want to embarrass you." But he didn't want to listen to my doubts. He pulled me up and guided to dance floor. He put both of my hands on his shoulders near neck. His hands lay on my waist. This was more like hugging.

"Are you nervous? Don't worry I'll show you everything and guide you. I'm believe in my dance skills not only in Futterwacken." He grinned. And then we begun to dance. At first slowly. Sometimes in left, sometimes in right. He made me circle few times. Then we grabbed each other by hands. And stared to dance quickly. It was crazy but I liked it. It wasn't boring like dances in my world. When music stopped we were really tired. Tarrant was panting heavily. "See, my dear, it wasn't so scary after all. And you also can dance very good. I didn't have any problems while dancing with you. Oh, maybe you would like to drink something?" I was still speechless, so I only nodded. "Go to our table and I'll bring us some juice." While I was returning to my table I thought to myself that this party isn't like other ones. It's really pleasant. Shortly Tarrant returned with two glasses. I drank juice greedily.

"I see our dear Tarrant tired you a bit. Yes, he is the best." Queen Mirana smiled. "You have to show us some Futterwacken, Hatter. It's such a joyous occasion. Do you agree with me Alice?"

"Definitely. Just wait a moment so you rest a bit, and then you have to show us you dance." I agreed with Mirana. I hoped Tarrant will show us Futterwacken. I was amazed when I saw it first time.

"Oh, all right. If yer askin' sae nicely." He ended with his Scottish brogue. He didn't know how it makes me hot inside. "Just give me a moment."

**TARRANT POV:**

Because Alice and Queen were asking me so nicely I had do show them the best Futterwacken in my life. After I rested a while I went to the middle of dance floor. Queen stand up and give signal for silenc.

"Now our friend and the best Hatter in White Kingdom will present his dancing skills. He will present us... a Futterwacken!" Everyone started to applaud. First I put my hat lowered my hat to cover my eyes. Then I lifted it a little to see into her eyes. She blushed. And I started to dance. Yes, it was my best performance. I did every figure I could remember, vigorously. At the end I stopped suddenly and bow in front of Queen and Alice. That was it. Everyone just went crazy clapping their hand and shouting praises. "Yes, that was great, Tarrant. We're lucky we have you here." Queen praised me when I returned to the table. I bowed in front of her and then turned to Alice.

"So how did you like it? I made it especially for you, Sweetling." Then I made something that I wouldn't do in other occasion. I grabbed her hand and started to stroke it with my thumb. Again, a red flush appeared on her cheeks and neck. But she didn't back her hand. I think she liked it. Still, I don't know why I did it. I just felt urge to touch her. To caress her hand... not only hand! Her neck, her lips. Maybe it was because of dance and happiness, but my feelings for her were on the surface.

**ALICE POV:**

When he touched and stoked my hand I felt like I was melting. I just wanted more and more. I saw his eyes. Pinkish glow showing lust and love. I just wanted to fall into those eyes. But that moment didn't last long. Suddenly I felt someone touching my arm. I turned back and saw some man.

"Excuse me, Miss Alice, may I ask you to dance with me?" He wanted to dance! Just simple thing but I felt only anger that he spoiled my moment with man I love. I didn't know what to say. I was totally speechless. "Um... I..." I could only mutter.

"Sir Giber, it's impolite to ask lady for something when she's in care of someone." Queen interrupted us. As always with smile on her face. "Mr. Hightopp here is taking care of Miss Alice. I cannot allow for such an improper behavior."

"I-I'm sorry, Majesty. Please excuse me." Then he bow, turned back and want to other people.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Tarrant said with smile. "I didn't know how to behave."

"Yes, it was odd situation. Alice dear, care to walk with me a bit?" Queen stood up, I did the same.

"Of course, Mirana. I got a bit confused back there. I need a fresh air." Then we walked out of palace to the garden. When we were alone I felt urge to explain the situation. "I didn't know what to do. I hate those formal behaviors. I don't like to dance with other men..." Then I realized what I've said. I shouldn't said that.

"You like him, don't you? I saw your eyes when you left Underland, I see you eyes now. I saw those small gestures today at party." I blushed when she said that. "You see. Tarrant lost his whole clan. I want him to be happy. And also I want you to be happy. It would be marvelous if you... you know. I wish you luck. By the way... will you be my bridesmaid? I'm getting marries next month."

"Um, thanks. I hope everything will be all right with me and Tarrant... eer, wait! You're getting married?" I just freezed in shock.

"Yes. My marriage was postponed because of my sisters deeds. I should be married by now." Mirana eyes become really sad. "I was engaged with him when I was 17. It was love for a first sight. We couldn't stop looking at each others. Just like you and Tarrant." She giggled. "Alistair, it's his name. Just like one of the stars here in Underland. Only one month... I was really happy when you killed Jabberwock. Although I had to banish my own sister I knew, I'll have my life back again. Yes. So, let's return to the party."

"Ok, let's go. And... I will be honored to be your braidsmaid." And we went back, smiling to each other. I felt better after talking with Mirana.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Paring: Alice/Tarrant

Rating: M explicit adult content. Later chapters.

Disclaimer: History is taking part after events from the movie. It's about how Tarrant and Alice got together :)

Author's note: Uff last chapter was a bit hard, but now I'll make parts of 5th so... yeah...

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Return...**

**TARRANT POV:**

When Alice returned from a walk with Mirana she requested to go home. Anyway party was almost over so I asked Queen for carriage and we went back. She was very sleepy during the ride. She fell asleep on my shoulder. While she were asleep I took one of her curls. I love her silky blonde hair. Then I moved my hand to her lips. I touched them. They are so smooth. I remembered when our lips connected in a kiss. I felt like I was in heaven. "Alice, wake up, were home." I said to her and pushed her lightly.

"Oh... oh, yes. I'm awake." She was so sweet. Trying to hide yawning, in ladylike manner. I just adore her. "I'm sooo tired, Tarrant." Alice was holding my hand while I escorted her to her room.

"Here we are, my dear." I stopped next to the doors. "Goodnight, sweetling." I wanted to turn back to my room when she suddenly grabbed me and hugged me.

"Don't go. Not yet." I felt her breath on my neck. "I just missed you so much when I was in my world." When she said that I couldn't help but lift her head and kiss her. I wanted to do it since morning. I wanted to experience this feeling, her touch, everything. I wanted even more! With little force my tongue opened her mouth and licked her. Our tongues danced with each other. I had to stop, I got too aroused. I couldn't show something like that to my Alice. Couldn't scare her with my animal-like lust. But she was looking displeased, like she wanted more than that. I felt pain, but I didn't want to rush things. I didn't want to make her hate me.

"Me to, sweetling. I missed you. Maybe for me it wasn't that long. But I wanted to see you again. Now, I'm happy, mad man." I kissed her once again, lightly on a forehead. "Now, be a good girl and go to sleep." I smiled to her and pushed her gently to her room. I know everyone could say I teased her. But I couldn't allow myself to get carried away. "Goodnight, Beautiful." This time I turned back and went to my room without being held. I sat on the bed and begun to think. Is it proper? But she said she love me? It doesn't matter that she was asleep... She hugged me, she was the one who kissed me first. I just don't want to lose here anymore.

**ALICE POV:**

Is he teasing me? Or no? Maybe I'm too inexperienced in love and I haven't saw something important? I think I need to slow down a bit. I don't want him to think I'm rushing things. Ehh... I changed into nightgown and sat on the bed. I begun to think intensively. He liked first kiss... Oh my, I initiate first kiss! Shouldn't it be a man who initiate it? Umm, I'm in Underland. There are no such rules here I think. I jumped under the blanket, it was so warm, I just fell sleepy and fell asleep. I dreamed about him again. But this dream was... I don't know how to describe it. We were in the same bed, touching every part of our bodies, I didn't see everything clearly. Like there was mist in a room but even though it was really realistic. We kissed passionately, he was touching my breast and bottom. I saw my hands to his back, scratching them. Then I saw Tarrant licking my neck, lower and lower up to my chest. I wanted to turn my head, but it was a dream I couldn't do that. I was watching Hatter licking my nipples, when he did that "my" face was showing such a pleasure that I couldn't believe there's even more pleasurable thing. But there was. He went even lower. He started to lick me down there, between my legs! I looked at "my" face again, other me was in ecstasy. I saw my eyes showing pure bliss and heard moaning. After a while she was screaming in pleasure. And then... I woke up. Or rather Tarrant did. I looked at him in shock because a while ago I was dreaming inappropriate things about him.

"Are you all right, Alice?" He asked concerned. "You were moaning and screaming. Did you have a nightmare...?"

"Um.. I did?" I was schocked. My dream caused me screaming... I didn't want him to know what I was dreaming. "A nightmare, yes... I think I need a tea." I got up from bed but Tarrant stopped me.

"Wait, Sweetling. I'll bring you tea. Raspberry one, it's the best for nightmares." But I didn't want to be alone. Not after that.

"No, I want to go with you. Don't leave me alone." So we went to the kitchen. We drank tea in silence. When we finished it I wanted to apologize to him. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to... and you wake up because of me."

"It's not your fault, Alice. Even here we have nightmares. I sometimes dream that I can't make any hat! Do you understand that? Madness!" He started to laugh. I smiled too. He was so good for me I felt so lucky that moment. "Ok, shall we go sleep again? Tomorrow we're going to the lake for whole day. It will be fun! I'll show you a lot of funny things!" He smiled to me and I really felt better. We went upstairs. He stopped in front of my room. "Goodnight, please, have a nice dream this time." It's not that it was bad, I thought to myself.

"Umm, can you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone..." He blushed when I said that but he nodded. "Thank you, Tarrant." He lay next to me, but not so close that we touched. I just took his hand in my and felt asleep. This time I well slept until morning.

* * *

**Tea party at the lake**

**ALICE POV:**

After wake up and breakfast we went to the lake. We prepared some sandwiches, cake and scones along with tea in special cattle that makes it hot for hours. Tarrant told me it was magical treasure handed on from generations in Hightopp's clan. He said he will give it to his son. I imagined our son. With red, long, curly hair and his green eyes. He would be so adorable! I giggled to myself.

"What is it?" Tarrant asked mi curious. "Did I say or do something funny?"

"No, 'tis nothing really. How long till we'll be there?" I asked to change topic of our conversation. "I'm getting a little bit tired. Maybe let's make a break for a second?"

"Of course, let's sit here and have a rest. I was really scared you know?" He looked at me. "In the night, when you've screamed. Like someone tortured you... or somethin' like it..." Then he changed his gaze to the trees.

"I don't remember this dream... so don't be concerned by it. It's really fine now." I smiled. I had to lie to him. I was too embarrassed. "Ok, let's go!" I stood up. We continued walking one more hour when we reached the lake. It was beautiful, just like beaches I saw during my journey to China. White sands and green water. I was gazing at the view so long I've missed that everyone gathered.

"Hello, Alice!" Chess appeared right in front of my face. "How are you, dear? I hope you enjoy living with our Hatter." He grinned to me with this I-know-everything smile of his. Oh, this cat!

"Yes, Chess, I'm fine. Thanks. Mally, Thackery! You're here! I was so occupied by the lake view that I haven't notices you've come here! Sorry!" I giggled. It was fun to meet everyone in such a nice place. While I was talking to Hare and Dromouse, Hatter prepared blanket with meal for us.

"Ok, everything is ready for our tea party!" He yelled at us. "Come on, come on!" We sat on the blanket and started our conversation. I didn't have opportunity to tell everyone that Mirana asked me to be her bridesmaid so I did it now. "I knew that she will choose you! I'm the Announcer on this wedding!"

"They should be married long ago. Alistair had to run from our kingdom because of Iracebeth's. Mirana was so sad." Mally saddened when she said that. As everyone did. Everyone are concerned with their Queen.

"Um... what's Announcer? And can you tell me whole story of Mirana and Alistair? I'd like to know..." I was really interested in it. But our conversation was interrupted by Tweedles. They just arrived.

"Why have you started without us?" said one of them. Still I have some problems to distinguish them.

"You were late. I told you that we'll gather at 10 o'clock not 11!" Mally jumped in anger.

"You said it would be 11!" One of them punched another and they started to fight again so we returned to our conversation. We knew that all in all they'll calm down in a moment or two.

"Anyway. Announcer is someone who announces, Alice." Tarrant explained... what a brilliant explanations, like baker is someone who bakes. "At every Underland wedding there is person who gathers guest by yelling that 'it's today!' and takes them to the right place." Crazy...

"Ah, I understand now. But they don't have invitations already? Some cards maybe?" I didn't really understand this custom.

"What for?" He got surprised by my words for a while but then started the story of Alistair and Mirana. "Even though their marriage was arranged, they fell in love for a first sight. As I recall he's son of Blue Prince. Our royalties always identify oneself with some color you know? Anyhow Alistair as a White Prince was suitable for our Mirana. Their parent setup the marriage long before they met. When they met at last, they immediately agreed to marry. When we look at new king and queen we knew our kingdom is secure. But then Horevendush Day come." Tarrant become sad. I knew he's whole clan was annihilated by Red Queen that day... he stopped his story for a while so I put my hand on his cheek. I hoped that my touch will make him happy. It did. "Sorry... anyway White Prince had to hide himself as Mirana did. Iracebeth was really jealous of Mirana you see. That she will be the queen, that she has love of a man and will be happy. While she couldn't do anything to her sister, she could harm Mirana's beloved. So that's why both Mirana and Alistair where separated. And know when we're free Alistair came back to Marmoreal. Pity you haven't met him, he was away from castle for two days when party was held. Some family business I've heard."

"I see know. Such a beautiful and romantic story." I was really moved by what Tarrant told us. I could imagine what Mirana felt when she was away from beloved. Although I was away from Tarrant of my free will.

**TARRANT POV:**

After I finished story of Mirana and Alistair everyone were contemplative over it. I had to make something because it wasn't any fun. "Ok, stop being sad or so! In one month there will be a wedding, Alice will be a beautiful bridesmaid and everything will be great! Now... maybe let's play some game or let's go and feel the water?" Then I took my shoes and socks off and went to the water. Ahhh this feeling of cool water. Alice came just after me, lifting her dress up. She had such a nice little feets, and beautiful legs. Mmmm... I longed to touch them, to caress and kiss them. Not only legs, but all her body. Then I looked at her face. She was digging her feet in a sand and giggling. "How do you like water, Sweetling?"

"Ah, it's great! It's not so cold, just perfect. I love it!" Then she went a bit further. "The more I go in the better it feels." But when the wave come she suddenly lost her balance and fell into the water. "Ha ha ha! So nice!" Then she splashed me with water. "Take that!" Thackery and Tweedles also joined in splashing me. I was just defenseless. It was really fun. After an hour we left water. Wet from our heads to toes. I started to take my vest and chemise to dry them then I sat on the blanket only in my pants. I saw Alice looking at me, blushing heavily. I wonder why? "I'm so tired!" she said and lay back on the grass. "I always liked to lay on the grass. But my mother always said to me that's improper and young ladies don't make such a things!"

"Gress smeellss so nyysss!" Thakcery started to roll on the grass. "Myss Alyss 'nows whuts good!"

"I don't understand those proper and improper thing, really. What I like to do, I do." Chess stated. "When I like to lay on a tree in the sun, I do it. When I like to evaporate while I'm talking to someone I do it."

"When I like to throw something to someone on the other side of the table I do it." Mally giggled. When Hare heard it he nodded in agreement.

"Here in Wonderland only thing that is improper is saying the word improper!" I stated at the end of our brain storm. "Ok sun is getting down. We should start to packing." I stood up and get to packing. Alice helped me a bit while everyone were playing tag. "Did you enjoy today, Alice?"

"Of course! I'd love to come here more often!" She said with sparkling eyes. It was really fun for her, I need to come here only with Alice. "It's good that it's sunny and my dress drying fast. When we come to house I need a bath."

"No problem sweetling... By the way... You looked at me when I took my vest and chemise. An you were blushing. Why?" I wanted to tease her a bit.

"Err..." She looked at me shocked ans she reddened at cheeks. "You're teasing me!" She poked my arm. "But I'll tell you. I never seen mans chest. And I liked what I see..." She made me speechless.

"You're very naughty indeed." I smiled to her. After a second everything was packed and we started to say goodbye to everyone. "In two days we're making tea party at my place. So be there! See you all!" Then we went to my house to rest. Alice all the way was telling me how she enjoyed today. I was very pleased also. I want to have more of such carefree days with her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Paring: Alice/Tarrant

Rating: M explicit adult content. Later chapters.

Disclaimer: History is taking part after events from the movie. It's about how Tarrant and Alice got together :)

Author's note: I don't know what to think... I'm embarrassed when I write love related thing... Too much of shoujo!

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Calm days**

**TARRANT POV:**

For two weeks me and Alice were having really nice time. We spent time only with each other or with the rest of our friends. I was getting to now more of Alice. How she reacts to various thing. What she likes and what she dislikes. For example she dislikes to sleep alone. Every time I've lie next to her I felt urge to ravish her. I'm just a man. Sometimes I woke up in the middle of night and discovered that she was hugging my arm like it was teddy bear. I felt shape of her breast touching me. I had to restrain my lust. I thought I won't stand it and do something I'll regret. I also enjoyed thing like kissing. She wanted to do it quite often when we were alone. One time after we ended kissing she asked me strange thing. "Tarrant, are we a couple? We kiss... and... I... I really... Umm..." she couldn't finish. But I know what she will say. My heart was trembling in my chest like furious. "I love you, Tarrant. I come back so fast only because of you." After that I just melted. She was so sweet.

"I love you to, Sweetling. I waited for you here and I knew you'll come to me." I hugged her tightly. Who would know that she'll confess first? OK, she did in her dreams when she came here but this was real thing. This was a huge step forward for me.

"But don't think bad of me. That I push things. I don't want you to dislike..." I saw her confuse. I felt she wasn't sure if she did right thing. "In my world women don't reveal their heart matters. I think it's bad because later they get married with men who doesn't love them." She looked into my eyes. "I want to love and be loved." I saw her muchness for a while then.

"It all right, my love" I wanted to encourage her. To make her believe in us. "Here it doesn't matter. What matters here in this world, in this house is only you and me." I hugged her again. My face dived in her golden curls. They smell with raspberry shampoo. I loved that smell. "We make small steps but soon you'll see what it is to love Mad man like me." I grinned to her. Next days passed in really nice mood. We started to learn how is it to be a couple. I also begun to caress her more. Hug her and kiss. I wanted to make it feel normal. I felt she's enjoying it.

"Tarrant, we have guest." She stopped me while I petted her neck. "Someone is knocking to the doors." I growled in disappointment. Why now? I wanted to learn more about her neck... I went to open.

"Yes, what is it?" I said in bad manner. "Oh sorry McTwisp, hello. Please enter." I couldn't be mean to Queen's messenger.

"I have request from Queen." He said to us. "She want you and Miss Alice to come to Marmoreal because in one week there will be a wedding. And you're a bridesmaid and an Announcer. She already prepared rooms for you. I'll wait so don't hurry and pack yourself." Oh, I almost forgot about the wedding of our Queen Mirana. So for some time I will have to restrain myself. Sadly...

**ALICE POV:**

I packed in a hurry. Tarrant took my dress in a special cover so it won't get stained. I was really excited. Mirana was like a sister for me. She know exactly what I think or feel. I also felt a little sad, because for some time we will have to stop to express our feelings too much. When I finished packing Tarrant came and took my bag. Then we went to the carriage with McTwisp. While riding to White Castle we had some small talk with White Rabbit. I also enjoyed view from a window. It was really nice weather now. Hatter told me that in Underland there is 3 seasons - winter, which is really short. For some few days it's snowing and everyone have fun. Next is spring. Spring is the longest. Trees and flowers bloom for long time, then there's summer which is a little bit shorter than spring. And then in some miraculous way summer changes into winter. Crazy weather. When we reached the castle as always I was impressed how big and beautiful it was. At the gate we were greeted by Mirana. "I'm so happy to see both of you." Her smile show me that she's very excited.

"We are happy as well, Mirana." I hugged her lightly. "How are the preparations? Can you show me your dress?"

"Both of you should go to the castle now and talk. I'll take care of bags." So I left Tarrant with some servant to take our luggage. Mirana and I walked toward castle as she were explaining me whats going on.

"You see, there will be come royalties from other kingdoms and a lot of normal guests. For about week castle will be full. And here I have little request of you... err, not only you. Can you and Tarrant share bedroom?" She asked me with puppy eyes. But I felt there's something more, like she was plotting something. Not bad of course. I also was a bit shocked. Sleeping with Hatter in the same room? I'd love to... but... I don't know. "I know it may be uncomfortable but I thought that you share house so for few nights it won't be a problem... Besides you love him right?" She grin to me like it was normal behavior. Or meybe I shouldn't think like in Aboveland? It's other world. No one will say anything to me and Tarrant.

"Ok, I'll agree to that. But don't say to Tarrant I have any other option. Just say it's a must." I agreed to her request because I thought that it'll be a great opportunity to maybe make something more than just a kiss? "You see in Hatter's house we sleep together because I had... um... a nightmare... let's say I had a nightmare." I felt urge to say everything to Mirana and ask what she's thinking about it.

"Oh? Is that so?" She looked at me curious and suspicious. "But with your voice like this I think it wasn't nightmare... Let's go to my private chambers. We need to have a serious girl-talk." So we went to her room. It was very big and comfortable. We sat on big bed. Mirana ordered some sweets for us and we begun to talk. "Now tell me everything." So I told her my erotic dream, and also event after that.

"Also... and today... before McTwisp came for us... I said what I feel to Tarrant. Our feelings are mutual. And now I think we're couple." I had also reveal our latest big step.

"Ah. Congratulations about you and Hatter." She hugged me from happiness. "I was waiting for such a news. As for your dream. It's normal and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. I think in Aboveland people are too strict about bed matters. I tell you that I'm not longer a virgin. Two weeks after my betrothal I made love with Alistair. Here in Underland bed matters are only your business. When and with whom you want to lie is your decision to make. Oh and by the way later we will have dinner with Alistair so you'll meet him. Now he's resting. He was organizing some things and now he's staying here."

"That's great. I was wondering when I'll meet the groom." I was really happy for Mirana. We talked a bit more and then I went to my and Tarrant room.

**TARRANT POV:**

"Both of you should go to the castle now and talk. I'll take care of bags." I told Alice and Queen Mirana and they left. Then I and one of servants took my and Alice bags to my old room. I wondered why he didn't take hers into her room. Now it was clean and nice, big bed was made for two. That was also suspicious. But anyway... it reminded me when I was working as a Queen's Hatter at the court. It also reminded me that in a week I'll work here again. Due to our agreement after the wedding I'll be Queen's Hatter. It made me happy. After Alice left Queen Mirana approached me and said that she want me back at the court. She gave me one and a half month of a vacation and after all the ceremonies I'll work again in my craft. After a while of reminiscence I went to my workshop. It was very similar to one I had at home. Same equipment, same artistic mess. I unconsciously started to work. I didn't notice when Alice came. She has stand beside me, looking at what I was doing.

"It's so beautiful, Hatter. I love your work." It startled me. "Oh sorry, I didn't want to scare you. I thought you've seen me."

"It's ok, Sweetling. I was so occupied by work that I didn't notice world around. Did you have nice chat with our Queen?" I approached her closer and hugged her firmly. She was so small in my arms, it made me love her even more.

"Indeed. Can you show me were are my bags?"

"Yes, of course. Let's go. I don't know why but they are in my room. By the way did you noticed how much guests are here? Where are they fitting them? Into basement?" I was really confused.

"Umm... there is something I have to tell you. You see... I don't have my room. We sleep together. Mirana first had to explained me everything. She said she's very sorry that she would make us feel embarrassed. But there is no other way. And... I think that we slept in one bed already... That it's nothing. Am I right?" She looked at me with those innocent eyes. I knew that I couldn't make anything but agree.

"As for me it all right. But will you feel good about it? I know in your world such thing were unacceptable." I put mu hand on her head to brush her hair. She shook her her in disagreement.

"It will be fine with me. We're a couple now, aren't we?" And she kissed me passionately.

* * *

**First encounter of future king**

**ALICE POV:**

I was really excited that I'll meet future Mirana's husband and White King of Underland. After we kissed and cuddle a bit with Tarrant, we started to prepare for that dinner. I was very nervous. Like always when I had to meet someone new. Tarrant noticed that. "You're nervous again. Just like before the party. But don't worry I'll be there. And this time no one will be able to approach you. You're mine now." Then he hugged me and kissed in a forehead. I felt butterflies again when he said I'm his. I just need some engraving on me... So I could feel I'm completely his and he's completely mine. But... maybe it's too soon?

"I'm yours." I agreed and cuddled him more. Just like I wanted to hide in his arms. "Ok, let's go." We pass all the corridors, holding each other hand. When we entered main hall where all guest gathered I grabbed his hand even strongly. As always I didn't feel well in those kind of situations. "Where are we sitting?" I asked McTwisp who approached us.

"Miss Alice, Mr. Higtopp. You're place is next to the Queen Mirana. Please come with me." Then Rabbit led us to our seats. I looked at Mirana and then at man beside her. He was quite handsome. His white hair was short and like grass, standing up. His eyes were brown. What was strange his skin was a bit dark, like milk chocolate. I didn't expect that. Tarrant presented me to Mirana's Fiancee.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Alice, Champion of Underland. I'm sorry that we hadn't meet earlier. But you know, business is business." I liked his attitude and that he was really straight-forward. "I'm also really sad I didn't saw you killing Jabberwock. Surely, it was amazing!"

"Pleasure to meet you as well. I heard so much about you from Mirana. As for Jabberwock I was really scared, but somehow I did it." I smiled sadly when I reminded that time, that was when I had to leave Underland and Tarrant.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Mirana changed topic, like she knew what I was thinking of. "Tarrant, I'm so sorry about problems with accommodation. I hope you understand." She discreetly winked at me.

"Of course it's not a problem, your Majesty. All in all, Alice and me are in deep relationship." Whisper of disbelieve and shocked passed all the hall. Some guest stood up to look at me and Tarrant. I unintentionally blushed.

"Ah, yes. That wonderful news. I hope your love is as great as mine and Alistar." She smiled, and winked at me again. She knew all about this. Rest of the dinner pass normally. We ate and talked and had fun.

**TARRANT POV:**

At first Alice was really nervous. Especially with all the commotion I made. Maybe I shouldn't say that we are in relationship in public? When we returned to our room I just had to ask her that. "Alice, sweetheart, I'm sorry that I said unnecessary thing back at the party. I didn't ask you if you want to make it public or not."

"It's nothing dear. That way it's better. Now everyone knows that I'm only yours." She cuddled to me. Like she just want to feel secure again. "Let's go to sleep. Mirana told me that we have some work to do tomorrow." We changed into our sleep clothes and went to bed. She lay next to me. Very close. Alice put lay her head on my chest and went to sleep. I couldn't help but feel like luckiest man in the world. It wasn't long when I also fell asleep. Strange thing happened when I woke up... Alice was awake and she was touching my chest under my pajama.

"What are you doing, Sweetling?" She backed her hand.

"Oh, um... Sorry. I just wanted to see how it feels to touch your bare chest... I felt this urge to touch it since we went to the lake few weeks ago." All her face was red. I just could stop myself from giggle. She looked at me concerned.

"It's nothing my dear." Then I took off upper part of my pajama. "I think that way we'll be better." Then I put her hand on me again and lay on her. We started to kiss and touch each other skin. I felt her hand on my chest than on my stomach. Later it went to my back. I groaned in pleasure. "Ye loch mah body 'at much?" I asked her, looking her into eyes.

"Yes, a lot. Ah, stop with those brogue. It's making I have even butterflies!" She looked at me with such passion that I barely hold on.

"Sae ye loch hoo Ah spick. Guid tae ken. Teel me abit those butterflies." I teased her even more. Then she shamelessly put up her nightgown and show me her stomach and panties. She pointed at her belly with her finger.

"Here. I have butterflies always when you're next to me." I looked at her belly button mesmerized. I couldn't hold myself any longer. I started to lick and kiss her beautiful, slender stomach. I heard her moaning quietly. I also groaned unconsciously. My hand touched her hips and legs. They were the most beautiful legs I ever seen. All of her body I could see was just like miracle. But sadly our little play in bed had to finish. Someone was knocking the door. It made me nervous but I knew I couldn't not answer the knocking. With angry groan I went to the doors while Alice covered herself with bedsheets.

"Goodmornig, Mr Hightopp. I come to ask if you want to eat breakfast now. Should I bring it in?" one of the maid come to serve us. When she mentioned breakfast I heard behind me that someone's belly is growling from hunger.

"Yes please, Miss Alice is hungry." When I said that I only saw storm of blond curls hide in bedclothes. When maid left for breakfast I approached Alice. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I'm also hungry." I giggled. She was so adorable. She uncovered herself and went out of the bed to change into some casual dress. I also changed into my clothes. We sat at the table and waited a while for the food. When maid returned with trolley with food we both heard our growling stomachs. We ate then we enjoyed some tea in silence. Then...

"Knock, knock!" Mally entered our room. "Hello both of you! It's crazy what's going on here. How are you two?" After her Thackery entered the room and Chess appeared, flying around.

"Myss Alyss, Tarrant. Nyss to see ya." Thackery also greeted us."

"Hello." We replied in the same time. "We're fine. Yeah, we know it's crazy. We have one room for two of us." Alice added.

"That's how it is now, Alice. I've always shared my house with Thackery so I don't care. And Chess is lucky. He doesn't need one. He can sleep anywhere." Alice and Mally giggled. But Chess wasn't happy about talking about him like that.

"I don't sleep anywhere, you mouse. I always sleep in comfortable places." He stated insulted. "Anyway my dear Alice and Tarrant. I heard news that you are couple now. Congratulations!" His wide grin covered whole room.

"Congratulatyyons!" Thackery and Mally jumped happily. I looked at Alice, she was so happy. That was what she needed. Pack of good, mad friend and one beloved, mad man.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Paring: Alice/Tarrant

Rating: M explicit adult content. Later chapters.

Disclaimer: History is taking part after events from the movie. It's about how Tarrant and Alice got together :)

Author's note: Another chapter. Ah and now, the wedding~! Makrciana I easily get embarrassed, and this chapter made me blush so much! x3

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**Busy week**

**ALICE POV:**

Those days before wedding were so busy that me and Tarrant didn't have much time to meet. I had to plan everything with Mirana. She also explained me how Underland wedding looks like. So, there's no religion here so there's no priest. Wedding is about reciting vows to each other in presence of all guests. There are also rituals like drinking from same chalice. Wedding chalice is brought by groom. It should be chalice passed down in the family, because it brings luck to the couple. Other important thing is combine couple with red string or ribbon by bridesmaid. They have to be combined like that for all night till midnight. In the midnight groom takes his wife to the chamber for the obvious. I was especially curious how they can move and do thing when they are tied. Anyway because of all this preparations I could see Tarrant only during meals. We ate breakfast and lunch only in two while in the evening we ate dinner with all guests. During lunch of the wedding eve we sat in the garden to enjoy some tea and cookies. "I'm so tired. I didn't expect that there's so much to do. Arrange flowers, guests sits, everything. But it's tomorrow. I'm getting nervous. I was wondering how I should tie this ribbon? What if I do something wrong?"

"Don't exaggerate, Sweetling. I'll tell you secret. I prepared this ribbon for Queen. It has special brooches at the ends. You just have to pin them together at their hands. But remember from Alistair take right hand and from Queen left one. It brings luck." Tarrant explained me everything.

"Really? That's surely convenient." One thing clarified. But I still was stressed. Maybe it was because of our last bedroom action almost week ago? I just wanted more. Whenever I remembered how Tarrant caressed my belly. His passionate kisses, his hands stroking my skin. It was almost unbearable for me. Past this whole week I really thought about one thing. If I should really hesitate? Mirana told me that it's only my choice if I want to lay with him or no. I just wanted it so much. To be his in every aspect.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" He looked at me concerned.

"'Tis nothing, dear. I was just enjoying the view." I had to lie again. We had small chat for a moment and parted to our work. I had to go to Mirana. We agreed to check everything and finish preparations. When I entered her chamber she was already reading list of what had to be done.

"I think we've finished." She smiled to me. "Now we have to wait till tomorrow. What's the matter, Alice? You're a bit red."

"Umm, I was sitting with Tarrant and I just think about some things..." I dind't have time to tell her what happened that time. "You see, I moved a bit further with him. And I think... I want to go even further... If you understand my mumbling."

"Of course I understand, silly." She laughed and poked my nose. "I told you already that it's only your choice. I think that if you want it, do it. He's the one, isn't he?"

"Yes, I love him more than my life. It's just that in my world everything was so strict. No one wanted to hear when I daydreamed about unusual things. My mum always scolded me when I did something not right. Only my father would listen to my stories and believe them. He always said to me that I should live the way I want." When I thought about my late father I got sad. Mirana hugged me.

"Live, Alice. Live the way you dreamed about. And fulfill your dreams and desires. That's what's living to the fullest means." Her words were so wise. I knew she was right. My fears or stupid prohibitions of the world I left shouldn't stop me. Now I knew what I wanted. "By the way, my dear, we're having party now. I gathered all my girl friends for party. We'll celebrate my last night as a maiden." She winked to me and I know what she meant. "Tomorrow at last I'll have king and beloved one beside me."

"I'm so happy for you!" We lauhed and hugged again. Mirana was my most precious friend. We went to one of the sitting rooms where almost everyone gathered. I enjoyed conversation with other ladies. We ate sweets, drink delicious tea. I didn't notice when it got dark and the party was over. I went to my room full of hopes and really happy.

**TARRANT POV:**

I met Alice when she was returning from Mirana's party. It was fate that I finished working in my workshop when she was coming. Without a word I took her hand and guided her to my workshop to show her her new dress. I made it while I had time. "Tarrant, where are we going?" She was a bit confused.

"I thought that you'll come later so I would show it to you tomorrow. But since you're here I'll show it to you now. Hope you'll like it." I didn't want to reveal to much to her. When we reached my work room I've stand behind her and closed her eyes with my hands. I was thrilled. "No looking." I helped her to enter the room. "I hope you're as excited as I am."

"Yes I am, please show me this thing. I want to see it." Again she was like this little girl when I first met Alice. Her muchness and beauty was showing so much. I took my hands from her eyes so she could see dress I made for her. I made it from blue silk. Sleeveless, beautiful dress for special occasions. A very long one with train. At the height of right hip I made it divide in two, so it revealed bottom dress made of shiny light blue fabric. It was my masterpiece, really.

"Tarrant! It's beautiful! I didn't deserve to wear such a gougers dress." She come to it to touch fabric.

"Of course you deserved it, Sweetling. You are such a beauty that anything compared to you is plain for me." I approached her and hugged her form the back. "I made this dress for tomorrow. You will be the most beautiful bridesmaid Underland ever seen. And you're mine." I dived with my face in her hair.

"Thank you, Tarrant. I really love you." She turned to me and kiss me. When she finished for a moment she added mysterious thing. "I also have present for you, but I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"What is it, Sweetling?" I asked curious. What she could give me? Something sweet? Maybe some cake?

"I won't tell you." She obviously teased me. I just wanted to know, but I didn't want to spoil her surprise. Well let's wait till tomorrow. "Let's go to sleep, I'm so tired." I took dress to our room and we went to sleep.

**The big day for both of them**

**TARRANT POV:**

I woke up earlier than Alice. I had opportunity to look at her while she's asleep. She was so calm and beautiful. I looked at her for a while then I had to wake her up. "Alice. Alice dear, wake up." I pokes her lightly in arm. After a moment she opened her eyes.

"It's morning already?" She said with sleepy voice. "Mmm, I had nice dream. About sun and cool water." Then she yawned and stretched. "We have to get ready. When you're going to gather all the guests?"

"Around noon. It take time to go to everyone. I'll take me two hours so we won't see each other for some time. But you'll be busy with Queen yes?" I put my head on her heaps and lay on the back. I saw her breasts from nice view.

"Yeah, I'll attend her in everything. Bath, changing to wedding dress, style her hair... women things which I did quite seldom." She sighed. "I've never been too feminine."

"Don't say such things. You have a lot of feminine charm." Then I lift myself to kiss her. "All right, Darling. We need to get up and start to prepare. Shortly after we changed into our clothes maid come with breakfast. We eat in silence. Then we parted to do our jobs. I started to invite all the guests I had on my list. It was really tiresome. But I knew that in two hours I'll see my beloved Alice in a dress I made especially for her. This was thing I could wait for.

**ALICE POV:**

Just after we parted with Hatter I went to Miranas chambers. She was after a bath. Wearing just underwear she waited for me to get dressed up. "Good morning Mirana, why you don't get dressed?"

"Alice, dear, good morning. I didn't because it brings luck if bride is dressed by bridesmaid. Don't worry I just got from the bath and now you can help me." We went to dressing-room, where everything waited for us. Again I was really impressed how beautiful Queens wedding dress was. Purely white, simple but very elegant. It has pattern of pearls and diamonds on the chest and at the end of dress and sleeves. It also had long train on the back. "By the way Alice, your dress is simply gorgeous. Let me guess, Tarrant made it for you for this occasion?"

"Yes he did." I smiled to her from joy. "But your's better. All in all it's a wedding dress. Umm... Mirana... do you have something like veil?" I was curious about that. Does in Underland bride don't wear veil?

"Veil? What for?" She also was surprised by my words.

"In my world bride have veil to cover her face. When it's announced that braid and groom are married, groom can uncover braid face and kiss her. That how it is." I explained to her. I thought that weddings will be similar here and above.

"What a silly thing." She giggled. "No we don't have such a thing as veil. Everyone have to see that braid is the real one. What if under veil would be another woman? That would be funny." Her reason were true, mistakes happen everywhere. After I helped to put dress on her I brushed her hair. We've been wondering if Mirana should have andy hairstyle or no. After a short discusiion with maids we decided just to stick clip into her hair. On the top of her head I put crown. I remember how Red Queen wore it. It certainly looked better on Mirana.

"Do you have crown for Alistair?"

"Yes, it's in treasury. Good that you mentioned it. Please call McTwisp here." She told one of her maids. After a short while White Rabbit came to us.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He bowed and straightened.

"Please bring crown for future king. I would almost forgot about it." Mirana patted my hand. "Good that you've asked about it." Some time later McTwisp came with crown on the pillow. It was similar to one Mirana had, but bigger. Mirana and Alistair will really match together. It was time to get going to the Castle Ground where ceremony was held. We went together with Mirana. At the entrance we saw Tarrant waiting for us.

"I gathered everyone, Your Majesty. We can begin." He then offered his arm to the Queen. I went just after them. Tarrant brought Mirana to place next to Alistair and then said loudly. I placed myself next to Mirana. "I gathered here to hear vows of our Queen and our future King. Let this sacred ceremony begin." Then Tarrant came next to me.

"I, Mirana of Marmoreal, White Queen of Underland, make a pledge to you Alistair. A pledge that I'll always be by your side, in a good times and a bad times. I'll advise you, help you in any way and support you, so you can be great king of this land." Her words were really full of love. I looked at Hatter he also turned his head at me. I looked into his eyes, those beautiful green eyes I loved. I also wanted me and Tarrant to get married someday, start family and such. "... and I swear that I'll love you till the end of Underland." Everyone started to cheer for the Queen.

"I, Alistair, White Prince of Silverfall..." Silverfall? What is it? I thought to myself. I need to ask Tarrant later. "... vow to you Mirana, that I'll be always by you side, in a good times and a bad times. I'll advise you, help you and support you in any way so you can still be great Queen of this land. I won't make anything to harm you and I swear that I'll love you till the end of Underland." Again crowd started to cheer for new King. Then Alistair took the marriage chalice with some red liquid and let Mirana drink it. Was it wine? I was also curious about that. After she drank, she took it from him and did the same. Now it was my time. I pined red string onto Mirana's left hand and Alistair's right one. After that Tarrant spoke again.

"I humbly present you our Queen Mirana and new King, Alistair. The marriage is now concluded, and no one shall ever broke it. And now let's have a party!" The last part didn't match the rest of the sentence but it was my mad Hatter. After wedding we went to the main hall to eat drink and dance. We sat on the same table as always, next to the Queen and King. After we eat Mally, Thackery and Tweedles came to us to have some talk. Then I dances with Tarrant till we were both exhausted. We didn't noticed when trumpets announced that married couple will go to their chambers now.

"It's midnight already?" I was alarmed. I promised to Tarrant that I'll give him his present today. "Dear, I need to prepare something. Please come to our room in 15 minutes." I said to him and run to our room. When I reached the room I had to change. Mirana gave me earlier set of lingerie for my first night with Hatter. White and blue one, with light blue laces. I was really embarrassed to wear it, but I was also determined. After I changed into it I lighted some candles and placed myself on a bed. I didn't have to wait too long.

"Alice...? You're here?" He entered the room and had to accustom to the dimness. "What's going..." But he didn't finish when he finally looked at me. His eyes were round of the shock. He opened his mouth and looked at me astonished. That was reaction I didn't expect.

**First night**

**TARRANT POV:**

When I went the room I was curious. Why Alice want to give me sweets in our room? Maybe she was also tired and wanted to go to sleep. When I reached room and entered it I didn't saw anything. Room was illuminated by few candles. When I started to accustom to the light I saw Alice on the bed. So she was tired after all, that was my first thought. But then I saw this sexy lingerie, her almost bare, marvelous body and I knew I was wrong. So that was present she talked about. I looked at her completely stunned. After a while I could move so I came closer, sat on the bed and reached my hand to touch her leg. I stopped near it. I couldn't believe it's real. "Do it." She encouraged me. "Touch me, I'm all yours." I looked her into eyes. They said to me 'take her', they were full of passion and love. All her body was telling me 'I want to be yours'. I felt that I'm getting aroused more and more. I couldn't stop myself. I started to kiss her. Then I went down to her neck. At the same time she started to take my jacket and vest. "I wanted it so badly, Tarrant, for such a long time."

"Me to, Sweetling. But I didn't want to make any move to not frightened you. Shaa we gie started hen." I was so aroused by her that I started to use my brogue. I stopped myself for a moment, then I went even further to her chest. I took of her bra but she covered herself with hands. "Dornt be embarrassed, hen. Yer body is god-like. Yoo're jist miracle. Ah cannae believe ye choose me, a radge hatter."

"Don't say such things, I'm getting even more embarrassed. This brogue of you, makes me so hoy." She said and giggled. She took her hands and took my chemise. Now I could take care of her. First I stroke her breasts with my hands, her nipples hardened with my touch. I couldn't stop myself to not taste them. First right, then left. I heard light moaning, I was pleased to hear Alice like that. While petting her nipples with my tongue I reached my hand lower to her panties. I touched her insides. She moaned even more, her hands cling to my back. After I petted her breast I went lower, kissed her stomach on every step. When I reached her panties I was in heaven. I could make everything with my beloved Alice. "Not there, Tarrant..."

"It'll be guid, troost me." Hopefully she trusted me in this matter. I took her underwear off and started to lick her. She was stretching and moaning even more. I licked her inside ther, and her clit. I felt she's near. After a while she screamed in pleasure. I looked at her. She lay on the bad, breathing heavily. Her eyes showed me pure bliss. "Ur ye ready, sweetlin'?" I took rest of my clothes off. Alice looked at my manhood curious. "Loch whit ye see?"

"Umm. It's my first time seeing men thing. I've never guess it's so big." When she said that I was proud like no one else. What man wouldn't like to hear his big down there?

"Ah cannae bide onie longer. Main Ah?" I placed myself between her legs. I entered her slowly to not hurt her. Sadly I heard her silent complain from pain. I was so mad at myself. "It's almost thaur, sweetlin'. It'll be braw in a second." I kissed her so she could forget about pain. When I was fully inside I also started to pet her breasts again with my hand. After a short while she started to moan again with pleasure.

"Give me more, Love." She looked at me, with lust. So hot. I couldn't restrain myself. I started to thrust inside her. "I love you, Tarrant, I always will."

"Me tay, loove ye sae much." She clanged to me. I groaned from pleasure. She was so wet and hot inside. I felt her close to me. Her moans, her hot skin. I was in paradise, really. I didn't want to end it. We started to rock even faster. I felt that my climax is near. She also moaned louder and louder. After few thrust we came together. I hugged her tightly. My breath was so fast I couldn't say a word.

**ALICE POV:**

I didn't expect that making love can be so exhausting and enjoyable. When Tarrant licked me down there I was in heaven. Then it hurt a bit but he knew how to distract me. After we were done we hugged each other. I heard his heavy breath. Our hearts beat fast. "Don't think bad of me." I said to him.

"What?" He asked me.

"Don't think bad of me... I just wanted to do it. To be yours." I stated. "Mirana told me wise thing that I should live my life to the fullest. I should do what I want and don't think about being all proper."

"She's right, Darling. Here we do what we want. We live, we have fun, we love. You're also part of this world now. And I'm glad that we did it. I'm happy that we belong to each other in all ways." He cuddle me even more. "I hope you liked what we did."

"Of course. I've never felt like this. I don't understand why in my world people are so strict. Making love brings people closer to each other." I yawned. "Oops, you really make me tired." I kissed him in a nose. "Let's go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Sweetling." He also kissed me, but in lips. We went to sleep full of happiness. My dream was fulfilled. I was really happy.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Paring: Alice/Tarrant

Rating: M explicit adult content. Later chapters.

Disclaimer: History is taking part after events from the movie. It's about how Tarrant and Alice got together :)

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**Storm in peaceful garden**

**ALICE POV:**

When I woke up and looked at sleeping Tarrant. I still couldn't believe what happened last night. I knew that it will be my most precious memory. But I also felt a bit awkward. I thought that's because of how I was raised. Anyway I needed to go for a walk. Silently I got dressed and left the room. It was early morning so only few maids were up preparing breakfast for guest or cleaning or checking if everything is fine. "Good morning Miss Alice." Jowana, maid that always serve us greeted me. "I felt that you woke up so I came to check if you need something."

"Oh, no no, Jowana. It's fine. I just want to go for a walk when it's so silent and calm here." I replied. "How did you felt I wake up?"

"It's my sixth sense, Miss Alice. I always knew if someone was in need of something or so. That's why I'm head of maids here." She smiled at me.

"That's truly a great gift. Ah! I forgot. If Mr. Hightopp will wake up, please tell him I went for a walk." I forgot to leave any note to Tarrant. My bad. "Have a nice day, Jowana." I smiled to her and left. Walking by silent corridors of the White Castle made me calm. I could think about everything that happened. I told myself I had to push away those feeling that I did anything bad or improper. Then I remembered Tarrant voice, his groans and smell of his body. I just felt lucky that such a man fell in love with me. After a while corridor changed into gallery in front of Spring Garden. I looked at it mesmerized. I didn't have time earlier to see this place. Last week was crazy, I didn't have time for anything. I went down by the stair to the garden and sat on a bench. I enjoyed flowers and trees by myself. I felt peacefully, that's why I didn't realized someone approached me from behind. Suddenly someone touched my shoulder. When I look behind I saw man that wanted to dance with me. Giber was his name.

"Ah, Miss Alice. So nice to meet you here." He sat next to me, catching my arm. It seemed he didn't want to let me run away. "I saw you coming here so I went after you."

"Um, yes, good morning." I felt uneasy being near him.

"How do you feel Miss Alice, is everything fine?" He smiled at me. And what's strange I think I saw that smile somewhere. Lustful and repulsive. "I wanted to talk with you earlier but you were busy or with that man." Last two words he said with disgust. It made me nervous.

"I'm fine, please don't touch me! And what do you want?" I wanted to move back from him, but he clutched me firmly.

"Don't be such a shy girl, Alice." He bend me to the bench and tried to kiss me. I tried to resist him, but he was stronger. He kissed my lips and neck, I thought I will throw up.

"Heeelp! Help me!" I screamed, but it was hopeless I was too far from the castle. But suddenly I saw Giber moving up. It was my Hatter, he came to resque me! He tossed Giber at the tree and started to punch his face. Tarrant eyes were bright red from anger and madness. It was first time I saw him like that.

"Ye idiotic pervert! dornt tooch mah hen ever again! son ay a huir! BAR LOM MUCK EGG BRIMNI!" With every word Tarrant punched the other stronger and stronger. I had to stop it.

"Tarrant! Stop, Tarrant. You will kill him. Please, stop. Take me from here." I pulled him from beaten Giber. His eyes were so red and mad. I took his head into my hand. "Tarrant, love, please." He blinked twice, his eyes changed into their normal green color.

"I'm fine." He stated in this silent, hoarse voice. "Let's go to our room." We went into our room in silent. Tarrant only spoke to Jowana, when he met her. "Jowana dear, there is Giber lying on the grass in Spring Garden. Tell guards that they should arrest him. He harassed Alice."

"Yes, Mr. Hightopp." Jowana replied in shock. She looked at me concerned. "May I bring some tea for Miss Alice? To calm her down."

"Yes please." I replied. "And please prepare me a bath." She nodded her head and left us. I wanted to wash myself. I felt dirty. Why he targeted me? Why me? I started to cry so much. Tarrant took me on his arms like princess and transported me to our room.

"Don't cry, Sweetling. I promise you, I'll never let anyone hurt you again." I hugged him even stronger. I just wanted to feel safe again.

**TARRANT POV:**

After Alice took a bath and drank her tea she went asleep. As maid told me, that tea was to make her calm and let her wash away bad feelings while sleeping. I told one of maids to keep an eye on Alice, while I went to White Queen. She already ate breakfast with new king. "Your Majesty, I need to speak with you." Queen Mirana nodded and she and King Alistair went with me to the study.

"I've heard what happened. We're looking for Sir Giber..." she started.

"What? I mean... I'm sorry Your Highness." I was rude. When I saw Kings eyes I know I moved too far. "Please forgive me my rudeness. I just want to know... did he escaped? He didn't move when we left him..." I was shocked. How did that happened?

"When guards came no one was in Spring Garden. What is strange... Sir Giber came to the castle 2 days after Alice slayed Jabberwock. But I didn't noticed that. There's a lot of people here on the court. I thought he's relative of someone." Queen explained. This smelled really fishy to me.

"In my opinion it was Stayne." King added. "When I was at home in Silverfall I've heard strange things. Someone told me that there's a witch, that can change face, appearance, everything... The other thing is that guards that should keep an eye on Iracebeth and Stayne didn't change since 4 weeks. That means something had happened in Outlands. I didn't mention it earlier because I thought that you were too busy, My Queen, too change guards. But know I see that it was mistake. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, Darling. We need to do something. I need to check if my sister's still alive. Please forgive me." Then she left us and went to the court magician. I also excused myself and went to check up on Alice. I was afraid to tell her that she's in danger. It made me mad that I could kill Stayne on the battlefield but I hesitated. How I will face her now?

**Chapter VIII**

**Forget about you fears**

**ALICE POV:**

After my encounter with Giber I was afraid. Tarrant didn't say anything but somehow I know that it didn't end in Spring Garden. I saw it in his eyes. He was alerted all the time. Next day we returned to Tarrant's hut. I felt there better than in White Castle. I felt there at home, more calm than anywhere. After we unpacked our clothes Tarrant prepared me a bath. "Come my Beautiful Princess. The cold will get water. Water... cold get... Water, cold... water..." Again, he couldn't catch it.

"Tarrant." I smiled to him. He calmed down, as always.

"I'm fine." He looked at me a little bit shy. "What I would do without you, Sweetling? Come. Water is hot. Uff." He sighed adorably.

"Will you join me?" I asked passionately. "I don't want to be alone..."

"Why, yes! I can't say know to such nice plea, can I?" He grinned. "You're very naughty, Alice." He took me bridal-style and we went to the bath. "But you have too much clothes on you, Sweetling. And in a tub you should be without them." He stated wisely. "Where should I start from...?" He obviously teased me. So I joined this game. I give him my left leg.

"Take my shoes and socks first." I ordered him with imperative tone.

"So now I am your servant, My Lady. Please give me more orders." The game made us aroused. I want to continue.

"Other leg!" Again I gave Tarrant right leg. When he took my socks he started to touch my legs with his lips. I felt light touch, warmth of his skin. Even though it was feather-like, I felt it with every inch of my body. "Take my dress. You're too slow..." I wanted to say it like an order, but only first part heard like this. Other part was lustful and I ended it with moan. He stood up, came closer to me. His hands embraced me end he started to unbutton buttons on my back. Tarrant knew what he was doing. I saw his eyes next to me. This beautiful green eyes. We started to kiss. Don't ask me how he managed to kiss me and unbuttoned my dress... Just after a while it fell down. It made me quite impressed.

"I did as you said, My Lady. What should I do now?" His face dived in my hair and neck. I felt his heavy breath. I really wanted to move on.

"Now take my underwear." When I was saying that, a chill of excitement run down my spine. When he did that he wanted to touch me again. But I stopped his hand. "No, no, no. Now your Lady will get to the tub. And you, my servant, will undress in front of me." I giggled. This idea popped a while ago and I liked it.

"Mhrr, Alice, Yoo're huir uv a naughty, mah quine!" Ah, he teased me with his brogue. Then he started to take his clothes off. Jacket... then vest... when he unbuttoned chemise I started to get hot. My butterflies flew around my belly. With every button off I saw more and more of him. I just adores his masculine chest. I wanted to touch it, taste it. Then I looked at his lips. They said "lick us, kiss us". I wanted him to join me quickly. After chemise he started to undress trousers and rest. With lower clothes he was faster. When he was naked at last he went into bath ans sat behind me. I felt his hard manhood on my back. It made me a bit embarrassed. "Ahh it feels sae guid. especially wi' ye haur." He watered his hair and face. What I couldn't understand was how his hair managed to stand even though it was wet? I touched it. He have really curly and thick hair. No wonder it still stands. We were sitting a while, enjoying bath. Then I remembered what I wanted to ask Tarrant.

"I wanted to ask you something. At the wedding Alistair said he is White Prince of Silverfall. What is Silverfall?" He groaned displeased. I assume he wanted to continue our game but I wanted to talk.

"Did I show you map of Underland? After we leave bath I need to show you. Anyway, Silverfall is a fall! Shockin' isn't it?" He smiled at me. "Around 200 years ago ruler of Underland was Silver Queen. But she was even worse than Red Queen. She enslaved and killed many. But there was also White Prince. Grand-grandfather of Queen Mirana. He opposed Queen. He gathered army and captured Silver Queen. Then he took her to the waterfall at the ends of our kingdom. With magic he enslaved her in waterfall. But such huge power was needed to do it, and because of Queen struggle, he was also enslaved. No one could reverse this spell. After that Silverfall froze. Even in hot summer days it's always Silver and frozen. After White Prince disappeared his wife became Yellow Queen. She was pregnant that time with Princes son. After she gave birth to the son many people saw at Silverfall white petals of snow whirling in air. Everyone said that Prince is celebrating his son birth. Anyway Queen asked one of nobles of White to settled there to guard our borders and Silverfall. That was grand-grandfather of Alistair, our King." When he finished his story I was speechless. I just looked at him with open mouth. "Why, Alice! You will eat flies if you won't shut your lips. And you need to know that eating flies isn't healthy, scones or cookies are better!"

"I'm just amazed, you know." I splashed him. "Don't say anything about flies. I have another question." He sighed again. Hee hee, I teased him and also got to listen to such nice stories. Double win. "Don't sight here, my servant. One more question and you'll get your reward. Tell me now what did they drank on the wedding ceremony?"

"Ah, it's mix of their blood and potion from Heartberries. They are in shape of heart so everyone consider them as love symbol. Before wedding I had to take few drops of each blood and put it in the chalice. In that way their souls are bonded together for all eternity." Tarrant again explained me everything clearly. But tasting blood? Even though it was few drops it disturbed me.

**TARRANT POV:**

I didn't know if Alice wanted to play with me when she asked those questions. But in other hand she didn't know much about how Underland look like or about our customs. So I wanted to show her everything. After I told her everything she wanted to know I started to wash her. I took sponge and rose soap and started to soaping all her skin. She looked so sexy with white bubbles covering party of her body. When I finish she took sponge from me and did the same thing to me. She washed slowly my chest then came a little closer and in similar pose to one when I took her dress, she washed my back. After that she told me to stand. She washed my legs and what was between them. Maybe I was wrong, but she looked at it curiously. Alice slowly and carefully washed it. It made me even more aroused, and I got even more hard there. "Oh, intereting." She stated, but what it means? I didn't know what to think. Then I took bucket and watered us. Water was getting cool so we moved out of the tub. First I took towel and wiped all of her body and put a robe on her, then I did same thing to myself.

"Now we're clean, Sweetling. Isn't it nice?" I took her again like bride and went to our room.

"In your arms I feel so safe, my Love." She hugged my tightly. "I don't want to be scared like yesterday ever again. And I don't want to be touched by anyone else but you. I just love you so much." I saw tears in her eyes and started to feel guilty... Still hadn't told her that it might be Stayne who harassed her. And he was gone.

"Don't worry, Sweetling. I'll never let you again. I'll always be by your side to protect you." I didn't know how to tell her the truth. When we reached her bedroom, or maybe our bedroom because for one month I slept here more often than anywhere, I lay her on a bed. I also lay on the bed next to her "I won't allow anyone to make bad things to you." I touched her delicate face.

"I know, Tarrant." She put hand on my hand. I knew I just need to make her forget about bad memories and replace them with good one. And I think that would happened tonight.

"Shall we continue our game, my lady?" I smiled to her. My job is to make her calm and happy.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Paring: Alice/Tarrant

Rating: M explicit adult content. Later chapters.

Disclaimer: History is taking part after events from the movie. It's about how Tarrant and Alice got together :)

Authors Note: So sorry for being late! I had my studies and stuff... But finally I can release another chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**Recognize**

**TARRANT POV:**

"Shall we continue our game, my lady?" I smiled to her. My job is to make her calm and happy. I took her hand into mine and started to kiss it. "I'll do everything you command. Please give me and order."

"Let's just go to sleep. I'm sleepy." She looked sleepy, yes. But I also spotted that she's a bit confused. Maybe she didn't want to make too much? I won't rush things if she don't want it.

"Ok, Sweetling. Let's go." I smiled to her. She cuddled to my chest and went asleep or I thought so. I in other hand couldn't go to sleep. I was thinking about Stayne. How is that he escapes... He should be in Outlands now. Queen Mirana ordered that, and whole Kingdom should obey. I was also furious because I just could kill that scum on the battlefield. And how I'll tell Alice, that Giber is in fact Ilosovic? Thoughts run through my head so fast I was afraid that they'll wake up Alice. What would I do then? But she was sleeping silently. I felt her breath on my chest. I hugged her firmer. I also remembered what King Alistair said. Stayne could change his face. So no one saw it's him, me also. I took him as some random court member. It's serious problem when he can change his shape. What if he will be able to change into me? He could harass Alice more than anything then, because she trusts me. That's why I made choice to tell everything Alice tomorrow morning. I went asleep with heavy head because of all this thinking. Next day I woke up really early. I couldn't sleep much. Even though it was nice to lie in bed, almost naked, feeling each other skin. Then I thought to myself that I'll wake up my Alice in unusual way. I slowly got up and bend over her to kiss her beast, then stomach. She didn't wake up, just mumbled something. Then I places myself between her legs to kiss her inner parts. I lightly kissed her, then licked. She moaned so adorably, it encouraged me to do more. I started to lick her more intensively and sucked her clit. She slowly woke up and realized what's going on.

"Tarrant! Ahh... wha-aa... wha-at arre you doing...? Mmm..." She moaned deeply. "Ah, I don't know if it's good to ma-aah! Make something like that in the mo-orning." I didn't replied to that. Just took her breast into my hand and petted it. She moaned even louder. I felt her climax is coming so I licked faster and faster. After a while she came. Ah her juices were so tasty.

"Mmmm, lass, Yer juices ur sae sweit." She was panting heavily and was flushed, but when I said that she blushed even more.

"Don't say such embarrassing things!" She yelled and cover her face with hands. Then she rolled on the bed and lay on her belly. When I saw her buttocks I just couldn't stop myself. I grabbed her and lifter up to enter her from behind. "What are you doing?"

"Argh. Ye ur sae naughty lass. Ah will shaw hoo is tae dae it frae th' back." I put my member in her. Ah, it was such a great feeling being inside my girl, feeling her so close to me.

"Mmm, Tarrant, it feels strange... yet it's sooo goood..." Alice moaned again. Her fists clenched on the bed sheets. I started to move in and out, feeling how she's clutched over my tool. I heard her heavy breath and it made me even more aroused. I bend closer to her to catch one of Alice bouncing breast with every rocking we made.

"Ah och aye honey it feels th' best, isnae it?" I moved faster and faster, feeling more pleasure with every thrust.

"Yeee-ees, love, make it like that!" She begged. Ah, that was trigger. I started to thurst so hard, I felt I'll come any second. And just few moves and we came. Breathing heavily, red and sweaty from our morning exercise we lay next to each other. We didn't say anything just resting for a while. "It was wild..." She said.

"Ay, lass, 'twas wild. And mad. But you're in love with mad man. Ya have to be prepared for such things as morning exercises. The best way to wake up is being woke up by a mad man! You have 100% guarantee you woke up happy and energetic!" I grinned. She started to laugh.

"What a crazy idea! But I love it... but what bothers me is that it's so bright in here..." She quickly cover herself with sheets.

"Nah, it's perfect. By night you don't see me, and I don't see you. And I love to look at you when you naked like that. If you ask my oppinion, I would say that you can wander all day without any clothes." Again she laughed.

"You are really naughty boy, not me!" She smiled at me. "Let's get up and eat something. I'm hungry." Then we went to wash ourselves.

**ALICE POV:**

After we washed ourselves and clothed we ate nice breakfast. Then Tarrant took me to living room to have a talk while drinking tea. "I need to tell you something, Sweetling. Please sit and listen to me." He patted coach next to him. When I sat he looked at me concerned and sighed. "I didn't tell you right away because you were in bad condition after... after... Garden... in spring incident... dent... I mean incident, spring..." Again Hatter was confused.

"Tarrant..." I put my hand on his lap. "Don't be nervous. I won't get mad at you, you can tell me everything. Especially if it's something important." He sighed again.

"Thank you, yes... What I want to say... is that King Alistair said to me, that he thinks..." He paused to think for a second. "Because he heard rumors while he was in Silverfall. The rumors about witch that have powers to change look and that guards of Stayne and Red Queen didn't change for several weeks. King said that Ser Giber may be actually Stayne." Tarrant looked at me like beaten dog.

"That is really disturbing... if he can change his look... he can be even you... or Mirana. Or King. But..." I remembered something. "But Tarrant! I know! His smile didn't change. So it appears that he can't maintain his changes appearance too long or it's too much for him and some of his looks are kept even while his changed. When, um... when he attacked me, I saw this smile. And I felt like I know it. Now when you told me all of this I'm pretty sure it was Stayne smile on Giber face. Lecherous and nasty smile." I shook from disgust.

"As for what you said... The problem is that if he could change into me, he can make bad things to you, Sweetling." He touched my hair. "I don't want him to hurt you while being in my form. That's why we need to think of something that will allow you to recognize true me." After that he wrapped one of my curls over his finger. "It makes me mad that he can make something to you. So mad that I would rather lock you away than let you go outside." I looked into his eyes, now bright yellow with red shades of madness.

"Tarrant, calm down, you'll protect me. I trust you more than anyone." I hugged him tightly. "We will overcome every hardship. Didn't we battle Red Queen and won? And you were there, when I fell you distracted Jabberwock for me, you tossed your hat with me and get caught by Stayne for me, you were kept in prison and tortured for me. I know that I can put my life into your hands. I love you." And I kissed him. I saw his eyes returning to his normal green color.

"I love you too." He replied with sweet voice. Our caresses didn't last long though. Just after second we heard knocking. "Who might it be...?" Tarrant asked me. But I shook my head in unawareness. He went to the doors. "Whose there?"

"It's me, McTwisp. I came with letter from Queen Mirana." I heared voice of White Rabbit and sound of opening doors. "Don't look so scary, Tarrant. It's me, look, I have royal seal. And this."

"What's that?" Tarrant asked. I leaned forward to check what McTwisp is holding. He was showing his watch to Tarrant. "Ah, yes, it's sealed. I forgot. Come in."

"Good morning, Miss Alice, did you sleep well?" Rabbit asked me and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Good morning, yes, thank you. What seal are you talking about?" I was curious what was going on?

"My pocket watch has seal on it, visible only when I'm holding it. "I hope you know about the situation, Miss Alice." Rabbit looked confused at me and Tarrant. Maybe he got order from Mirana to only talk to Hatter about the siuation.

"Yes, I know everything... Can Queen make such seal for me and Tarrant?" That was it. The best solution for us to always recognize ourselves.

"Yes, of course. Err, but Tarrant have one. It's royal seal of court's members." We looked at Tarrant. He was slightly shocked then he run upstairs. After a while he came down with silver decoration or maybe a brooch.

"I completely forgot about it. We didn't have council meetings for such a long time..." he stated and started to polish it a bit. After a while seal similar to one Rabbit have appeared on the surface. "With this you'll recognize me." He said and smiled at me.

"Anyway I had news for you. First is that Queen want you to move to the castle, it's a bit dangerous here. If you agree you should pack and we will leave today. Second matter is that Queen was consulting with court magician, Oracle Hall, and he said that Iracebeth is dead. Queen is sending now troops to find her body." I was shocked. I wouldn't imagine that Stayne would kill Red Queen. Even if she was bad, she was still Mirana's sister. I wanted to talk to Mirana right now.

"I think we will pack and return to the castle again." Tarrant decided. We got our stuff again and went to the castle.

**Chapter IX**

**Grand meeting**

**ALICE POV:**

When we arrived at the castle Mirana greeted us and said we need to attend council meeting. "I'm really sorry that I ask you such a thing, but this meeting is very important now. We need to set some plans for this dire situation."

"Mirana, I'm so sorry for your sister. And it's nothing. Please don't apologize. I also need to say something and we need to decide what to do. We didn't have time earlier to talk." I wanted to make Mirana feel better. I saw she was moved by Iracebeth's death. We went to council's hall. I saw a lot of Court members present along with the King sitting on the platform. Queen guided us to our sitting, which were near her and King Alistair and then she sat next to him.

"We're held this meeting because of bad situation that happened few days ago." Mirana started. "Our Champion, Alice, was attacked by one of court members, Ser Giber. But it appears that it might be Stayne Ilosovic." I heard murmur from the crowd.

"But, Your Majesty, how did that happened? He didn't look like Stayne at all." Ser Rathall, as I memorized his name, was really shocked. Just like everyone. "What is Oraculum saying?"

"The Oraculum doesn't say anything. And that's also a problem. We need to catch Stayne and this witch of Silverfall." Now Oracle Hall made an entrance. "Stayne has some weird power that I never seen."

"May I speak?" I lifted myself and asked Mirana, she nodded in agreement. "When Ser Giber, or rather Stayne attacked me, he changed a bit, I mean... he smiled the way Stayne smiled. So maybe he can't maintain his changed form when he's focusing or something else... or maybe he can't fully change to other person."

"I see now." Hall said. "That is very important, Miss Alice. But we need to find out more about this weird magic."

"Anyway, there is also second matter." Now King have spoken. "Queen's sister, Iracebeth of Crims, is dead. As we suspect, responsible for this is also Stayne. We send troops to find her body. It will be buried in the royal cemetery near Mamoreal Castle. Although she was bad Queen, we need to respect that she was of royal blood. She was my wife's sister. And she didn't deserve such death." No one dared to speak anything. For some time it was really quiet.

"Another thing are your seals. Please have them always with you. They cannot be duplicated, no one except me along with Queen Mirana cannot make it. We need to make them together so it's impossible someone will have such thing." Oracle explained.

"Now, we need to check also our servants and people of the court. Ask them always to bring what you like but don't specify what. That will be test. I don't know if he can change into shape of a woman, but be careful with both women and men. If someone start to act weird, please inform guards. But be careful and don't accuse anyone causeless." King was speaking again. "I hope we will find him soon. That's all." Then Mirana and Alistair approached us.

"Alice, dear, you're maid, Jowana will be still by your side. Because she is the best of all my workers. I want you to be safe. Also Tarrant, try to not leave Alice side. It's really dangerous now." Mirana ordered. Her eyes were sad. "And Alice, we will make your seal tomorrow. Now go and rest a bit."

"Please excuse us, Alice, Tarrant." King Alistair embraced Mirana with arm and took her to their private chambers. We also decide to go to our room. We were greeted by Jowana.

"Good day, Miss Alice, Mister Hightopp. Good to see you again. I prepared you favorite raspberry tea and scones for you. Also bed is ready." She bowed. "Now excuse me I need to attend other things, but if you need me, please use bell. Good night."

"Good night, Jowana." We both replied. When she left I hugged Hatter. "I didn't expect that Garden's incident will grow to such extent. It's hard when you can't trust people."

"You can trust me, and our friends too. They are too strong to be attacked by Stayne." I felt he was stroking my hair. "And I'll be always by your side to protect you. Better let's sit and drink tea. Cold tea is the most sad thing in the world." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I love how Tarrant always made me smiling.

**TARRANT POV:**

I was a bit afraid that Alice will panic after the meeting. But she was also strong and had her muchness in her. I didn't have to be concerned to much. We could just normally enjoy our tea. We talked and laughed like nothing happened. We started to talk about raven and writing desk and their similarities. Making up more and more ridiculous stories. I love how she can keep up with my crazy ideas and make me also laugh of her crazy stories. "Mmm, scones and tea was really tasty. But now I'm sleepy. Tomorrow Mirana will make me this seal..."

"Yes, so come to bed if you're sleepy." I told her and we changed into our bed clothes. She lay on the bed and I hugged her. "I love you Alice, so much."

"Me too." She yawned then. "Mm, good night."

"Good night, Sweetling." I felt her warmth and smell. She smelled so nice. When I was thinking that someone might took her away from my, I was getting furious. I don't give my Alice to anyone. Especially to some bastard. I swear to myself that if they'll find him, I'll beat him so much that he'll never be the same again. With this thoughts I went asleep. Next morning I woke up with Alice and wee took bath together. It was so nice to clean her body. She had such a nice little feet. I tickled them every time I could. She was very ticklish.

"Stop Tarrant, I can't breath." She tried to stop me from tickling.

"But you're laughing so adorably Alice... how can I stop when you're so happy?" I asked her. "But all right, it's enough for today. Or at least for now. Let's get out from the bath because it's getting cold." We changed into our casual clothes and asked Jowana for breakfast. While we waited for breakfast everyone came. Thackery with Mally, Tweedles and of course Chess. We ate breakfast together, laughing and having fun. I hope problems will end soon and we can have such days all the time.


End file.
